The fun we started
by Cotton.V
Summary: Yukina finds out Akira loves her more than a couson


_**Hey i though sense my first story was kind of good i'd make another one but this one isn't Vampire Knight sorry this one is about another story i read in my free time. Hope you enjoy reading this and yea there mite be mistakes. Have fun reading :)**_

_**The fun we started**_

_**Watashi ni xx shinashi!**_

_**Yukina&Akira**_

_**Yukina was walking all over the school to find Shigure. Where could he be i looked every where but there's no sigh of him maybe i should ask someone. "What Shigure went home early" someone screamed.**_

_**"Yea he left early cause he wasn't feeling well" said another girl.**_

_**"Hope he get's better"**_

_**"Yea" then the two girl walked off. So that's why i can't find him, he's at home. Yukina got mad with this cause now she can't come up with anything for her novel without Shigure. "Yukina-Chan" yelled a sweet vocie.**_

_**"I'm right here Akira" Yukina yelled back.**_

_**"Oh, can we head out now Yukina it's getting dark out?" Akira asked.**_

_**"Yea, lets go Akira."**_

_**Yukina and Akira left the school and headed home. I'll have to punish Shigure when he comes back to school Yukina though. She didn't notice Akira who was getting mad cause all Yukina could think about was that guy Shigure. **_

_**"Yukina what do you think of me?" Akira asked.**_

_**Yukina stopped and turned to look at Akira.**_

_**"What do you mean what do i think of you?" Yukina asked confused.**_

_**"Like do you think of me as only your couson or more"Akira was starting to turn red.**_

_**"What do you mean by more as like i love you is that the more your thinking of" Yukina wondered having fun teasing him. Akira didn't answer.**_

_**Yukina signed,"I don't know my feeling Akira so i can't answer you queston, alright."**_

_**Akira gave a sad look "I understand."**_

_**The rest of the way home was silent nethier one spoke to one another. I wonder if Akira has feelings for me and if he does what kind is it is it like or more than that Yukina could not get this out of her head. Soon they made it to Yukina's house.**_

_**"Welcome home sweetie" Yukina's mom yelled.**_

_**Yukina just ignored her "Akira can i talk to you?" Akira didn't answer he just nod his head and followed Yukina to her bedroom. They got to her room Yukina shut her door and turned to Akira.**_

_**"Akira, what are your feeling for me?" Yukina asked.**_

_**"HMMM i think you should know already don't you think" Akira glared witch gave Yukina goosebumps.**_

_**"No, i do not if i did i wouldn't be asking" **_

_**"Why do you want to know" Akira wondered getting closer to Yukina.**_

_**"I just do can you just please tell me" Yukina was getting annoyed.**_

_**"Ok, i'm in love with you Yukina more than a couson i want to be with you" Akira smiled.**_

_**"Really than if you love me than kiss me" Yukina smiled back. I know Akira more than anything so i'll get the trueth soon. But Akira smirked.**_

_**"You sure?" He asked.**_

_**"Ye..." Yukina didn't get to finish Akira kissed her like she asked. Akira's lip where sweet his, kiss wasn't bad. Akira pulled back.**_

_**"There, did you like it?" Akira asked.**_

_**But Yukina didn't answer she was still shocked. She didn't really think Akira would kiss her. She looked Akira in the eyes and pulled him down to her to kiss him. Akira was shocked but he kissed her back. Yukina felt Akira tongue asking to be let in. Yukina wanted to tease him so she didn't let him in. Akira got mad at this his hands moved up her shirt to her bra. He undid it Yukina gasped Akira than stuck his tongue in her mouth. He started to play with Yukina tongue Yukina was trying not to moan. Akira moved his hand to Yukina's breast Yukina gasped. Akira pulled alway to take off Yukina's shirt and bra. He bend his head down to one of her breast and started to suck on it. Yukina though she was about to explod. She couldn't help it Yukina moaned in pleasure. There was a knock on her door.**_

_**"Yukina me and your dad is going out for a bit so Akira will be over be good" Yukina mom yelled.**_

_**"Ok,mom" Yukina yelled back. Then the door shut and her parents left. Great i'm home alone with Akira. Akira let go of her breast an looked into her eyes.**_

_**"I guess will get to have fun after all" Akira pick Yukina took to her bed and laid her down. Akira then undid Yukina's skirt, pulled it down with her underwear.**_

_**"Now this isn't fair" Yukina wippered.**_

_**"How is it not fair Yukina" Akira smirked.**_

_**"Cause i'm naked and your all the way dressed" **_

_**"Then make it even Yukina" **_

_**"What?"**_

_**"You heard me"**_

_**Yukina got up and started to undress Akira. When Yukina got to his pants she started to turn red.**_

_**"What's wrong Yukina" Akira smiled this is not like him he always acted shy. Yukina undid Akira's pants and pulled them down with his boxers.**_

_**"Now we're fair" Akira smiled.**_

_**Akira push yukina on the bed and got on top of here. Akira started kissing Yukina he then slide a fingure inside of her. "AH" Yukina moaned he then slided another in. The more Yukina moaned the faster and harder he went. "AKIRA!AHHHHH!" Yukina screamed. Akira pulled his fingure out of her and got ready for the real fun.**_

_**"Yukina are you ready?" Akira asked.**_

_**"Yea" she wippered.**_

_**Akira slamed his dick hard inside Yukina. Yukina screamed in pain "I'm so sorry i didn't mean to hurt you" **_

_**"It's ok besides it supposed to hurt cause its my first so go slowly"**_

_**Akira trust into Yukina slowly like she said. It hurt for a little while then it started to feel good. Yukina went along with Akira. Akira took the hint and started trusting in Yukina harder and faster. Yukina couldn't think strat all she knows is the relationship between her and Akira has change alot. Soon they both where about to come. Akira come down one more time hard. "AHHHHHHHH!" they both screamed. Akira rolled off Yukina.**_

_**"Can you now stop see that guy and only think of me?" Akira asked.**_

_**Yukina rolled on top of Akira.**_

_**"Yea i'll stop seeing Shigure besides i have no use in him now" Yukina kissed Akina and they both feel asleep.**_

_**LOL i wonder what Shigure is going to do when he finds out the Yukina and Akira had sex all i know is he will be PISSED OFF me i think he got alot of chances to be with Yukina he was just to dum to do any thing. Well hope you liked it and i would like to have some reveiws please. Cya! :D**_


End file.
